Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a liquid discharge head, a liquid discharge device, and a liquid discharge apparatus.
Related Art
A liquid discharge head may include, for example, a holding substrate (also referred to as protective substrate) bonded on an actuator substrate. The holding substrate covers a plurality of pressure generating elements arrayed on the actuator substrate. The holding substrate is bonded to a common-liquid-chamber substrate with adhesive. The common-liquid-chamber substrate includes a common liquid chamber to supply liquid to individual liquid chambers.